


Flu Season

by SweetbunThorn



Series: IYSIYS [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Other, Ryuji's sick and you're taking care of him, cuddle bug ryuji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 04:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetbunThorn/pseuds/SweetbunThorn
Summary: You walk over the bundle and crouch down, patting the leg as a sign of saying that you found him. The leg falls on the couch with a soft thump before worming its way back under the blankets.





	Flu Season

**Author's Note:**

> When you need fluff after a massive depression hit.

You switch groceries to your left hand and pull out your key. You open the door to the apartment, toeing out of your shoes, and leaving them at the genken.  
  
"Ryuji?" You called from the hallway as you make your way further into the flat. "Ryuji?"  
  
No answer and you huff out in annoyance, setting the bags in the hallway. You're about to check his room when you spot a pajama clad leg sticking out from a bundle of blankets on the couch. You walk over the bundle and crouch down, patting the leg as a sign of saying that you found him. The leg falls on the couch with a soft thump before worming its way back under the blankets.  
  
"Ryuji?"  
  
A grunt is your answer.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
Another grunt, this one longer.  
  
"That bad, huh?" You look at the bags before redirecting your attention at the bundle. "When's the last time you've eaten?"  
  
He doesn't answer and your phone goes off with a text chirp. 

  
  
_**R:** Since this mornin'._  
 _ **R** : I've been asleep all day._  


"I'll make you something. I have some tea from you. Ginger and green, which one do you want? Short groan for ginger, longer groan for green."  
  
A short groan is the response.  
  
"Alright, ginger tea it is." You stand up and make your way towards the kitchen, stopping short as you feel a hand gentle grab your wrist.  
  
You look back to Ryuji as he sits up and the blanket falls off of him to reveal his shirtless form. He pulls you down into a hug and next thing you know, he's got you in his lap with his face buried in your shoulder.  
  
"Alright, Ryu." You say after a few minutes. "Let me go so I can feed that belly of yours."  
  
He groans out a respond and reluctantly lets you go. You get up and turn around, give his sweaty forehead a kiss, and make your way over to your bags before walking into the kitchen. You get started on making Okayu and just as you cover the pot, you hear rushing footsteps make their way to the bathroom. You quickly tune out the sound of your boyfriend heaving as you set up the teapot. You wait a couple of minutes before Ryuji slowly comes out of the bathroom. He slumps into one of the chairs at the table and lays his head on his crossed arms. You place the cup of ginger tea in front of him.

“It’d be easier if you lay back on the couch.” You softly suggest as you rub his back.

Ryuji gives a grunt and makes no move to get up from the chair.

You know you risk getting sick from this, but you had to make him comfortable. “I’ll cuddle with you if you do.”

The blond gets up as quickly as his body will allow, he takes the tea and sluggishly walks over to the couch. You watch as he takes small sips of the warm liquid before turning back to the Okayu. Once the food is done, you bring it over to him with a bowl of sesame seeds as a topping. Ryuji managed to curl up into the blanket again and you give it a few tugs before he pokes his head out. You waggle the bowl at him and he reaches for it, covers slipping off to pull at his waist.

You sit next to him and turn on the tv. “Wanna watch some Dragon Ball?”

He shrugs in response before stuffing his face and empty stomach with the porridge. You’re about halfway into one of the episodes when Ryuji sets the bowl on the coffee table and wraps his arms around you. You mentally shake your head as he pulls you down to he could use your chest as a pillow. You play with his short hair as he mumbles into his makeshift pillow.

“Your roots are showing.”

A grunt in response.

“Are you comfortable?”

His arms tighten around you.

“Alright, alright. I’ll be quiet so you can sleep.”

A few minutes later, Ryuji’s breathing evens out as he falls asleep. You give a soft smile and kiss the top of his head. Flu season was the absolute worse time for the blond.

**Author's Note:**

> Okayu, also called simply kayu, is a congee/porridge made of rice and water.


End file.
